Shift Man
Profile Developed a vessel for experimental technology, it's rumored that it took Dr. Wily upwards of twenty different attempts to complete this technology successfully, with each new attempt exploding violently. When finally Dr. Wily was able to get the chassis and systems stable enough to work on their own, he abandoned the project. As a result, Shift Man is often considered an incomplete Robot Master. When first activated, Shift Man's systems were unable to complete full synchronization, and so his programming compensated by creating multiple personalities to represent the energy contained within each core. Originally, Shift was only capable of changing elements and personalities by taking a strong hit to the head. However, thanks to Enzan, Shift was re-programmed and upgraded, giving him a fourth personality to govern and keep the others in check, and the ability to tap his full combat potential. Given three cores and three processors allowed Shift Man a potentially incredible offensive output. It was Wily's logic that by allowing Shift Man to change elements on the fly, it would negate Rock's Jenken-like advantage over his master's after having copied their abilities. Thus, Shift's original intention was to be an anti-Rock unit. Though no-one but Wily is aware of when Shift was first activated, the general consensus is that Shift Man pre-dates Bass' creation and activation, which might explain Shift's bitterness towards not just Bass and Zero, but also the majority of his brother's in general. There seem to be very few of his brothers that he actually likes., and even fewer that he merely tolerates. Shift Man's abilities are unique in that he's able to change elements on the fly, effectively changing weaknesses as well, something he uses strategically against individuals that command multiple elements, as well. Specifically, Fire, Electricity and Ice, with the elements representing the purest forms of alignment: Good, Neutral and Evil, respectively. Initially, the personalities Shift had using each element was in line as such, but because of his recent reprogramming, he's able to keep these personalities in check, but they still assist in general governing. Much like having your own traveling advisers. Elemental Shift allows Shift to command any of the three elements, but rarely at the same time. These shift's are generally referred to as Flare Shift, Volt Shift and Polar Shift. These shift's manifest themselves in a spark that generally travels along the ground behind Shift Man. This spark travels behind him normally, but is capable of following him and even moving on its own. The spark generates Shift's elemental offensive output, and is restricted only by fuel capacity (each core has a separate fuel tank, meaning if one element is incapable of being put into use, Shift still has whatever's left in the other cores), and Shift's own imagination. To date, Shift has used ice to create slicks for faster travel, frozen heated enemies to weaken their armor, use it as a wall to defend, or create a sword from it. He's used fire to create towering infernos, basic fireballs, streams of flame, and even overwhelming manifestations of animal from flame. He's used electricity to short out enemy systems, as chain lightning, and to power things. While the Elemental Shift is a powerful ability in and of itself, Shift is also capable of fighting hand-to-hand, and is a capable swordfighter, programmed in the use of many types of swords, from simple ancient swords, to the more common beam saber. When lacking a sword, Shift has a tendency to create his own using ice. Recent History *Shift Man has been reprogrammed and upgraded by Enzan, bringing out not only Shift Man's true combat potential, but also giving him a fourth personality to govern the other personalities, allowing Shift Man some amount of normalcy. *For a time, Shift Man joined Bass' group of Reploids, along with several of his brothers. However, he left when Wily made his return. *Shift Man is currently wanted by Neo Arcadia for reversing Rhythm's Cyber Elf 'cleansing'. Trivia *Shift Man seems capable being able to bruteforce Cyber Elves out of individuals by connecting with them. As a result, Neo Arcadia wants him for study. *Shift's three elements represent alignments in their purest forms: Good (Fire), Neutral (Electricity), and Evil (Ice). Themesongs Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Classic Series Category:World Three Category:Robot Masters